


The One Where Luffy Stole The Polar Star Diamond

by KidWestHope16



Series: ASL Leverage verse [1]
Category: Leverage elements, One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL falling out, Garp is Interpol, Gol D Roger was the King of Thieves, Grifter Sabo, Hitter Ace, King of Thieves - Freeform, Leverage AU, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy is going to be the King of Thieves, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Thief King, Thief Luffy, Underground Doctor Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Luffy was hurt that his brothers abandoned him but Naguri taught him so many wondeful things!Ace and Sabo came back but they didn't  stay and it changed everything.He actually never expected to meet up with them ever again, but well, they needed his help. And he had to help them, right?





	The One Where Luffy Stole The Polar Star Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> This thought hit me literally out of nowhere! I had to write it down!!  
> Luffy as Parker, definitely fits.  
> Ace as Eliot works out as well.  
> And Sabo it kind of feels forced to make him Sophie but it also makes a little sense to me.

Being eight years old gave you a lot of advantages.  
Being eight years old and homeless gave him even more.  
Take now for instance, this nice couple were buying him something to eat while he took their sparkly rings and watches. He thanked them and took off with his bounty before they caught on to him. People here were a lot slower about figuring things out but he knew better than to stick around and watch.  
Traveling to this new island with Naguri had been a frightening ordeal.  
Traveling to this new island with Naguri had been a fascinating and frankly exciting experience.  
Though he was more alone than ever.  
He wishes Ace and Sabo had decided to stay and train with Naguri after they'd lost to him. If they had then maybe he wouldn't have left with Naguri.  
Why had he left with Naguri?  
"What'd you bring this time?" Asked the kindly old man as he gestured for Luffy to have his fill of food. Luffy emptied his pockets and quickly pilfered food from the table. It was quiet, but warm with Naguri teaching him many things.  
"Rings, watches and this nice man gave me his strawhat!" Luffy gently touched the brim of the yellow strawhat with a wide grin. The red haired man had been the only one to catch him in the act, yet he hadn't gotten all that angry. He'd been a little upset, and angry that Luffy didn't have anyone looking out for him until Luffy accidentally gave away his spotter. Then the redhaired man had looked relieved and taught him a neat trick to get into vaults when he was up to that level.  
"So Red Hair took a shine to you." Naguri grinned at the hat as if it held some other meaning. Luffy shoveled his meal into his mouth with a careless shrug. Naguri knew Luffy was damaged, it was why he'd taken the boy away from the toxic environment. But to see that he was still so tarnished was upsetting. Shanks taking him under his wing was a good sign.  
"You should listen well to him, he's a great thief in his own right."

  
  
  
  
Being eleven years old was hard.  
Being eleven years old on the streets and homeless was even harder.  
Though he could pass as a nine year old, people were on to him now. They were trying to capture him again which was meant only one thing as Naguri packed their things.  
It was time they disappeared into the night.  
Luffy hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to his almost friend Robin.  
She was kind and a little bit cruel but that was okay, she didn't mean it most of the time.  
  
  


"That Star there is the only thing you'll ever need to guide you. It's called the North Star and it'll always lead you home." Whispered Naguri into the silent night as they rowed away from the peaceful island they'd lived on for the past year. It was always like this, never staying in one place to long.  
The year and a half he'd spent on this island was the longest he'd ever stayed somewhere.  
  
  


Luffy was fourteen years old and the proud owner of the North Star.  
Which made Naguri a liar!  
How was this stupid rock supposed to lead him home?  
He dearly missed Ace and Sabo and just wanted to go back to when days were simpler.  


Nothing made sense anymore. People were too confusing!  
Ace made things so simple, and Sabo explained everything else that didn't make sense. They were a team, even if he never really brought much to the team...  
Oh, so that's why they'd left him when he decided to stay with Naguri.  


But he was a lot stronger now!  
Naguri even let him do solo heists! As long as he checked in on him he could virtually go anywhere he pleased. And Shanks even dropped by a couple of times to test him or give him a boost.  
He made all sorts of friends the past few years.  
Like Nami who'd taught him how to steal cars.  
And Franky who showed him how to trick electronic signatures and locks.  
Usopp showed him how to have a good time even if he couldn't help him learn to lie.  
Zoro helped him escape too new countries. Though they mostly ended up lost in new countries.  
Sanji worked with his dad in a chain of restaurants and always gave him lunch or dinner. He even gave him tips on networking. But Luffy wasn't any good at that, he left it up to Nami.  
Chopper helped him out when he fell ill a few times. It had never occurred to him that he needed to see a doctor regularly.  
Brook had actually been somewhat of a traveling buddy that helped him get into new countries while he was on tour.  


Brook was also the reason he was put on a team to pull off one of the biggest heists in the past decade. He was going to help steal from the Celestial Nobles!  
He was meeting the other members of the team today, and it was almost as exciting as the time he teamed up with Traffy to steal a priceless nodachi from a wealthy couple. Traffy was a pretty good forger and doctor.  
He hopes Traffy was on the team. Or maybe Kidd! He was a good mechanic and hacker! He knew also sorts of neat tricks about the newer safe being created.  
  
  
  
  


Ace was irritated that he had to work in a team for this job, but it would bring in good money and at least Sabo was pulled in. The always made a good team.  
The only problem with that was that one of them wasn't out looking for Luffy now.  
A hand on his elbow had him taking a deep breath as he waited for the hacker, forger and thief to come in.  
"Peace Ace, we'll finish this job and go right back to looking for Lu." Sabo spoke softly as they watched the door to the warehouse for the other four team members. The man that was hiring them was supposed to show up here in the same warehouse and give them a trial run by having them work together to steal from the Baroque Works Mafia leader Crocodile. It didn't seem like it'd be a tough job but this way all the team members could learn how the other team members operated and it would lessen their chance of getting caught if they knew what not to do to avoid ruffling feathers.  
"What do you know about the other four members? Or the one that hired us." Sabo asked hoping to pass the time even as he flicked open his pocket knife only to shut it again. Ace looked up from where he was kicking a support beam.  
Ace paused as he sighed heavily.  
"Yeah, the forger, Trafalgar, Law is also the underground Surgeon of Death. He's treated meant few times." He brushed back his bangs with an irritated look on his face as if the mere thought of the man agitated him. Sabo stifled a laugh at his agitation remembering when Ace came home complaining about a doctor that practically stole all the money he'd made leaving him on ten belli to his name.  
"I've only heard about the Hacker through an associate of mine, Koala, she said he has a prosthetic arm and that he's wanted internationally." Sabo hummed thoughtfully as he pulled out his phone to see if the man that hired them had texted. He shoved his phone into his pocket with a frustrated look on his face.  
"I don't really know anything about the thief, just that they are the fourth best in the world. Oh, but I have heard that they are really young, and no one has ever met the thief to confirm their age or gender. This is the first time I've heard of the thief teaming up with anyone." Sabo doesn't know if he showed mention the fact that the thief was considered to be a legacy to Gol D. Roger.  
  
So Mugiawara-ya had been the one called upon. Law can't say that he was surprised by that, he was pretty much the only one that would ever consider taking a job even if he'd get bored halfway through. Red Hair would never take on a job, Roger was dead, and no one knows who the third best thief is, probably already dead though. He'd heard it was an elderly man that had the title.  
"Traffy!" Law sighed at the cheerful name called and wondered how his name was so difficult to pronounce that it was completely butchered to the name 'Traffy.' The small teenager bounded up to him with a wide grin on his face. His signature straw hat hung on it's string on his back as he peered around the warehouse they were about to enter. He rocked back on his heels as he posted at the height of the building.  
"It isn't very high." He sighed, Law sometimes felt that his talent in thieving was only possible because he didn't learn anything else.  
"We're not stealing from this building, we're just meeting up in here." The small 'oh' sound he made was the only warning he had before a metal fist came swinging at him.  
"Eustass-ya." Law grit his teeth as he used Kikoku block the punch.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Surgeon of Death. Who would ever hire someone like you?" Kidd smirked darkly as he pushed harder against the Katana. A small hand was suddenly on his arm and Law looked resigned as he stopped pushing back against his fist.  
"That's so cool!! It looks better than Franky's!!! Did you make it? When did you make it?! You didn't have it last time!" Kidd forgot how strange the strawhat wearer was. No concept of personal space or danger.  
"You don't change do you?" Kidd asked sarcastically even as he took a step back from Law who shrugged back at him when Luffy crowded even closer as he examined the arm. Kidd was proud of his prosthetic, he worked fucking hard to make it. It was on par with Galley La! So the fact that this kid said it was better than Franky the brother of the CEO of Galley La was something that proved his creations were the best.  
"So it's you, Strawhat." Luffy released Kidd's arm and scowled at the suited man that approached.  
"Bege, you hired us?"  
  
  
  
Ace and Sabo looked up when they heard a commotion outside. Unease crept upon both their faces as they searched for a place to hide in case they had actually been sold out instead of being hired.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" A young androgynous voice shouted angrily. Ace shot Sabo a startled look as they decided to take a look outside. The first thing they saw was two older teens, one with vivid red hair and the other with a Katana as long as he was, holding back a small Strawhat wearing teen? Or was that preteen.  
"You hurt Sanji enough! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else so stay away from them!" The kid growled as he made to step forward again only to be pulled back.  
"Mugiawara-ya, he's not going to hurt your friends, he was just asking how they were. In a condescending tone." The one with the sword said, Ace hissed at him which had the teen looking back at them. The teen had dark eyebags under his eyes, which glinted with recognition as he smirked at Ace.  
"Trafalgar, Law." Growled Ace as he took a step forward.  
"What's content explaning?" The kid asked confusion coloring his voice as he turned to the red head. Sabo tilted his head to the right a little as he tried to peer past the brim of the Strawhat feeling as if he knew the kid. The brim was a little too large though, he couldn't see the kid.  
"Not content explaning, condescending. He was talking down to you, stupid." The red head, Eustass Kidd explained poking the kid on the head with a bored look on his face.  
"Oh. So he'll leave everyone alone and I don't have to kick his ass?" The kid turned back to the suited man and crossed his arms over his chest, his stance shifted making him seem dangerous even if he was only 4'11.  
"Good, stay away from my friends and I won't kick your ass. Now, who else is on the team?" The kid asked losing the threatening tone as he asked cheerfully about the rest of the team.  
"I hired a Grifter and Hitter, they are standing right behind you. The five of you should get to know each other, I just need you're strengths and weaknesses to make this work." Luffy turned around excited to meet new friends but he only saw some guy picking a fight with Traffy.  
"Hey! You leave Traffy alone!" Luffy cried out angrily as he ran forward and used Traffy as a bouncing board to kick the guy in the face. Luffy recognized that angry scowl anywhere even as it was crushed under his sandeled foot.  
  
  
  
Sabo walked closer trying to see the kid when he turned around with a wide grin that stole his breath away. He'd recognize that face anywhere, that wide grin that nearly split his face in half. He only knew one person who could pull that off and make it look natural.  
"Luffy?" Sabo's voice trembled softly as he reached out towards the ball of sunshine that was his brother. The smile faded off of Luffy's face and a dark glare formed on his face as he clenched his fist in anger. He took a running start as he yelled out in fury.  
"Hey! You leave Traffy alone!" He was fast, and strong. His kick knocked Ace straight off his feet and onto the floor five feet away. Sabo rushed forward ready to placate Luffy when Luffy took a step back.  
"Traffy, I want to go now. I'm going to go now." He looked anxious and afraid as he continued backing away. He was afraid of Ace?  
  
  
Ace rubbed his face as he sat up to get a good look at his attacker so he could bash their face in when he saw Sabo holding his hands up as if he was trying to calm someone. He turned to look at Law and saw the Strawhat wearing kid taking a step back.  
"Traffy, I want to go now. I'm going to go now." Luffy whimpered as he backed away despite the arm coming to rest across his thin shoulders.  
"Luffy?" Ace stood up and lowered his hand from his face wanting to understand what made Luffy look so anxious and scared.  
Of him.  
"Luffy?" Sabo called out softly startling him as he craned his head back to look at him then turned and ran. Law shot him a scathing glare then waved at the others and took off after Luffy. Ace heard the safety of a gun click off as he made to follow.  
"I'd leave them be if I were you." The red head growled dangerously as he eyed both Ace and Sabo with contempt in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  


He left Ace and Sabo, but they left him first. And Naguri told him that it was bad that he was used to being hurt to receive affection. He told Luffy over and over again that no one should hurt him even when Luffy told him that being alone hurt worse than being hit or kicked. Naguri used to say Luffy was broken, so broken he couldn't see it and that was why Naguri decided to take him away.  
Now, seeing Ace and Sabo after so many years, he felt scared. And so weak.  
They hadn't looked for him, they grew up without him and stole or killed people. They hadn't wanted him.  
He looked for them. For years, always asked Naguri where he'd come from so he could make his way back but was always denied. It didn't matter that Luffy said being alone hurt worse than being hit or kicked. Naguri always told him that it was wrong for him to be hurt in return for scraps of affection.  
He traveled everywhere, trying to find the place he had been raised and yet he also never looked that hard. Always afraid of Naguri's words. He didn't want to find out that it was true.  
Now, though, it hurt to breathe. His chest was tight and there was a ringing in his ears that drowned out all sounds. He found himself guided to the floor with his head shoved between his knees and a comforting hand rubbing between his shoulder blades.  


  
  
Law watched silently as the smaller teen tried to control his reathing and wondered why he was comforting him. He realized it was because he'd finally seen him afraid.

Everything he's seen this kid face, without even batting an eyelash and now, he buckled under the pressure of facing his past. It was strange to see this side of him.  
"It's okay to be afraid. Your brothers make you feel like that weak little kid again and you don't want that. No one wants to be made to feel powerless and afraid." Law pulled his hand away and watched as Luffy wiggled his toes with a thoughtful look in his eyes.  
"Traffy. Nami told me 'Family doesn't end in blood,' I don't have any blood family except jii-chan. I thought I had Ace 'n Sabo..." There was a sniffling sound as Luffy pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes.  
"I just have to steal something before I can go right? Ace and Sabo won't miss me." Law doesn't know about theie shared past but he does know that Firefist once stabbed him for trying to take all his money when he needed it to find his baby brother.  
"You might want to stick around just in case. They might surprise you." Law couldn't push him to stay and face his fears, but he could nudge him. The world only knew that no force on this world could force him to do anything against his will.  
  
  
  
Kidd watched Luffy and Law slowly amble into the warehouse talking arguing about the Steranko system. Luffy as always was animated while Law was as still as a statue.  
"I think I'm ready! I can take it and I'll fight you to prove it!" Luffy downright snarlwd as he came to a stop to face Law. Law looked down on him, he was several feet taller, it was so easy to look down on him in height. His presence though was far bigger, made him seem larger than life.  
"You got lucky once, it was faulty one you broke into last time." Kidd perked up in interest remembering the time he heard someone had broken out if the Steranko system and stole Hope Diamond.  
  
  


"Bege! Do I have to go against the Steranko system?" And just like that Luffy was back to being a strong presence that looked over everyone. He was standing taller than life itself and no one was going to stand in his way. He was going to be the King of Thieves with or without his brothers!


End file.
